


小离别 番外篇

by 余年 (RemainingYears)



Category: Method (2017), RPS, 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingYears/pseuds/%E4%BD%99%E5%B9%B4
Summary: 小离别番外篇极限挑战 x 方法派
Relationships: 叔狐, 红兴





	1. 第一章

孙红雷刚从睡梦中醒来时，还分辨不清自己究竟身在何处。窗外，天才蒙蒙亮，太阳还没升起来，熹微的天光透过棉布窗帘在室内洒下一片湖蓝。他睡在一张单人床上，床很宽大，但现在已有些拥挤，他躺在靠门的一侧，对面窗子透出的微光映在他眼里，就像深处的湖水，平静又深邃。

他没有刻意去探究自己现在究竟身在何处，是因为没过多久这个答案就自动出现了。

他怀里的小家伙动了动，细腻柔滑的肌肤擦过他的，触感温热又柔软。他顺势将小家伙又抱得紧了些，一只手揉着他厚实柔顺的短发，另一只则沿着他的椎骨向下，滑过赤裸的脊背，停留在身体一侧微微凹陷的腰窝上。小家伙的背上此时还残留着些许细汗，他胯部抵在孙红雷腰际的柔软还依稀有一点湿粘。孙红雷抱着他，体会着这微妙又幸福的触感，忍不住就在怀里人儿的眉心上落下一个吻。

他现在所在的正是张艺兴在波士顿的宿舍。苏州的项目告一段落后，他就给自己放了大假，在这个初夏的季节如约来到美国东北部的这座滨海城市，准备在这里和张艺兴好好过上一段安稳宁静的日子。他是前一天下午落地的，张艺兴去机场接的他。日头刚一落，两人就在这套不大的公寓里，如胶似漆地求取抚慰起了彼此的身体。时空斗转，他这才在一觉醒来后没能立刻意识到自己身处何处，又因为时差作祟，在这天光尚且熹微的清晨，迷蒙过后，他已再难入眠。

躺在床上睡不着，思绪就容易胡乱飘远。他想起前段时间和黄磊聊天时，被突然问起自己是怎么喜欢上张艺兴的。他想了想，对自己这位老朋友说，这世上有些感情可能永远都说不清，用亲情或爱情来概括都太过狭隘，它就是一种爱，长久而包容，就好像他和艺兴，两人之间的感情一直都没变过，只是不同的人生阶段有不同的样子罢了。黄磊那时听着，相当了然地笑了笑，说看到他们现在这样，自己总算是没白瞎操心一场。

回想过去的那些事，孙红雷对这位老朋友仍是感激的。他从不奢求别人理解他和艺兴，但有人愿意去理解，这就是很好的事了。这会儿，他怀里的小家伙迷迷糊糊地要醒过来，还没睁开眼，就先软乎乎地唤了声“哥哥”，等得到回应放心了，才睡眼惺忪地翻了个身，伸手去抓床头桌上的小闹钟。他起初去看那小闹钟的时候还有些紧张，但在看清那上面指针的位置后，整个人又都放松了下来，回过身去，又重新钻进了哥哥的怀里。

这段时间，张艺兴在学校里还有课。孙红雷问过他今天的安排后，见离上第一节课还有几小时的时间，也就让他继续睡了，只是没想到，这孩子半梦半醒间，竟没来由地咕哝出这么一句：

“红雷哥，你对我真好。”

他听这话不由得蹙了蹙眉。自从上次分开后，他就隐约觉得张艺兴在美国上学的这段时间经历了很多事都没跟他说，加上黄磊前段时间来家里作客，终于在他威逼利诱下说出了艺兴究竟在看到那些绯闻后经历了什么，他在这孩子生活工作方面的神经就变得越来越脆弱。

他于是把自己和张艺兴稍稍分开了些，望着男孩清澈如水的眼眸，小心翼翼地问：“为什么这么说啊？艺兴，你跟哥说实话，你上学的这段时间是不是有什么人对你不好了？”

被这么问，张艺兴有点惊讶，连忙摇头：“没有。哥你想多了，真的没有。”

“那你干嘛这么说？”他依然忍不住地不依不饶，就是想知道个究竟。

见他担心，张艺兴也没再坚持，他在温热的怀抱中换了个舒服的姿势，而后便开始慢慢道起了缘由。

“这几年在外面，我遇到了很多朋友，听了很多故事，也和他们一起经历了很多事。我们专业有个男孩——算是这个专业除我以外唯一的亚洲人了——他人特别好，和我在音乐上的品味也很像，我们慢慢地就成了好朋友。可是后来我才知道，他也有个哥哥，可是他哥对他并不好。不，是特别的不好。”

说到这里，像是想起什么似的，张艺兴不由得身子有些紧绷，话也没再说下去。

孙红雷本来并不打算对这么一件事刨根问底，但见张艺兴的反应，又实在担心这孩子在外面真的遇到了什么又倔得不肯跟自己说，便只好试探性地又把话茬接了下去：“他哥对他不好，是不是也包括那方面的？”

男孩身子一紧，在他怀里红着耳廓点了点头：“……所以，就觉得你特别好，从来没有强迫过我，也没怎么让我疼过。”

孙红雷听这话只觉得心里揪得慌。他没想到，这个他捧在心尖儿上的孩子，在他们这段关系中所要求的竟如此卑微。他又将张艺兴抱得紧了些，在他耳边认真地说：“宝贝你记住，我不强迫你，不弄疼你，是应该的，不是我有多好，倒是我还有很多事都做得不够好。”他轻声叹了口气，“就像之前我跟你说的，我该多陪陪你，多关心关心你。哥哥答应你，都会好的，会越来越好。”

他没想到，这些话竟把怀里的人惹哭了。张艺兴抹了抹眼泪，对他说：“哥，你已经很好了，真的。你一直都对我那么好。我很幸福，这我知道。”

之后的日子就这么平平静静地过着。孙红雷在美国除了还有些生意要谈，有些应酬要参加外，就一直待在张艺兴的宿舍里。他将大部分时间都用在了买菜做饭和料理家务上，只因为这样他能够给艺兴更多家的感觉。

其实直到现在，男孩都还怀念着他们在苏州时的日子。孙红雷知道，那是因为那时的他们把日子过得更有家的样子。那个时候，张艺兴还在长身体，他就不管工作多忙，都会尽量每晚回家，给孩子做点热腾腾的饭吃。多年之后，他才明白，其实对于张艺兴来说，不论在外面多不容易，只要能回家吃上一口热乎乎的饭，看见待在家里的他，就已经很满足了。他曾以为这样家长里短的事，对于一个励志要去探寻更宽广世界的青年来说并没有那么重要，却不承想那些生活中的点点滴滴，早已在过往的岁月里凝结成了这孩子最难以割舍的安全感，成了他最需要的东西。

一个家，一个他，一个普普通通的有他的家。他现在什么都不愿想，就只想把这些都给他。

可他又是隐隐不安的。自从张艺兴没头没脑地说他对自己特别好后，他就总觉得哪里不对劲。虽然这孩子也说，说那些话是有感于自己朋友的经历，可他却总觉得事情没那么简单。张艺兴很可能在美国经历了什么，可他却不知道，这种感觉就好像一只靴子已经落了地，而另一只却还在什么不知名的地方高高地悬着，总教他提着一口气，心里没着没落地惦记着。

更糟糕的是，靴子总会落地，而它落地时，人们又总是那样的猝不及防。

“大晚上的，谁啊？”

那天他们刚吃过晚饭，正准备在客厅沙发上窝上一会儿的时候，门铃就响了。自从来美国后，孙红雷就很少见有什么人来宿舍里找过张艺兴，这会儿门铃突然响了，还一声接着一声地越来越急，他就莫名地有些恼了。

不止恼了，还有点隐隐的不安。

“没事的，哥。我去看看去。”张艺兴一边安抚他，一边起身就要往玄关走，“可能是我前段时间买的设备到了。”

他见张艺兴起身，下意识就伸出手去拦住了他，自己也跟着站了起来：“别了，艺兴，太晚了不安全，还是我去吧。”

“唔，好。”张艺兴也没再坚持，乖乖又坐回了沙发上。

然而，走到玄关，打开公寓门后，孙红雷却又愣住了。这么多年，他一直都觉得张艺兴是他见过的人里样貌最好的一个，却没想到此时站在门口男孩，竟也有着一副令人流连的容颜。

那个男孩看上去与张艺兴年龄相仿，但面部柔美的轮廓下却透着一种别样的韵味，教人在看过之后总忍不住想要多看上几眼。他也就这么没能免俗地多看了男孩几眼，可就这几眼，就足以让他心中生出不少疑惑和不解的了——就在刚刚开门的一瞬间，当看到出现在门口人是他的时候，男孩陷入了一种巨大的恐慌和绝望。他不明白，为什么这么一个孩子会有这样的反应。

就在他还诧异时，男孩小心翼翼地拽住了他的手腕，用英文说了些什么。他能听出个大概，像是在说：“先生，Lay还住不住在这里？如果他还住在这里，可以让我和他说句话吗？求求您了！”

言语间，他能清楚地感觉到男孩的手在颤抖。几乎想也没想，他把男孩让进了屋里。与此同时，大概是听到了玄关的动静，张艺兴也走了过来。后者在看清男孩的样貌后，难以置信地瞪大了双眼。

来不及寒暄，张艺兴就以最快速度绕到来人身后把门锁好，又将门上的两排安全锁也一并栓了上。等确定门已锁紧后，他才又回到来人面前，用英文担心地问：“你不是跟姨妈回巴尔的摩了么？怎么还在这里？是不是出什么事了？”

男孩一听他的话，眼眶就红了。

之后两人的交流便在中、英、韩三国语言之间混乱切换起来。孙红雷在一旁插不上话，就只得让自己尽可能地冷静下来，以观察眼下的形势。两个孩子聊了几句后，张艺兴就把男孩拉进了卧室，之后两人又聊一会儿，等再出来时，那个平日里在哥哥面前一向乖巧柔软的男孩就已经不见了，张艺兴的眼眶依然有些湿红，但气势已如一柄刚刚出鞘的利剑，神情愈发凛冽。

孙红雷清楚，事儿来了，而他的艺兴动了真格。

“哥，你先拿着。”

说话功夫，张艺兴已从玄关柜子里拿出了一罐小型灭火器，将它递给了孙红雷。而就在孙红雷接过灭火器后没多久，门就响了。

咚，咚咚。来人敲门的声音不大，但在这个静谧的夜晚，那声音却听上去异常的诡异。

孙红雷此时瞥了一眼守在门口的张艺兴，只见他抿紧双唇，脸色略微有些发白，正死死地盯着眼前的那扇门。

下一秒，一个男人的声音在门外响起了。


	2. 第二章

“Lay，我知道你在屋里，英佑也在。我希望你能让我跟他谈谈。”那声音听上去沉稳优雅，却带着一种极不合时宜的冷静，让人在这个软风拂过的夏夜里不禁感到一股不寒而栗。

张艺兴深呼吸一口气，用英文告知对方：“不可能的。我现在最后悔的事，就是当初没把你告到遣返回国。你倒好，还找上门来了！英佑已经把事情都告诉我了，这次我绝对不会让你再伤害他了！”

门外的男人沉默了片刻，却在之后的十数秒内发出了极为不屑的笑声：“Lay，我觉得你还是先考虑考虑自己比较好。你还年轻，事业也才刚有起色，别因为这点小事就败坏了自己的名声。毕竟，你也不想自己那点见不得光的隐私，被弄得全亚洲娱乐业都知道。”

“名声？”张艺兴不怒反笑，“就是为了我那点名声，英佑才会被你威胁，又回去给你当牛做马的。李在承，我告诉你，别做梦了！你威胁不了我！我要为了这点名声就把自己最好的朋友往火坑里推，我还是个人吗？！”

听着这番对话，站在一旁的孙红雷已危险地眯起了眼。他非常清楚，就在这几分钟的时间里，自己见证了一件很可能已经拖了许久，却始终没能完全解决的事，而事情的来龙去脉他也缕出了个大概：此时待在屋里的那个名叫英佑的男孩，应该就是艺兴说的那位自己在学校里认识的朋友，而站在门外的李在承，应该就是那个和英佑有过亲密关系的人。后者对英佑并不好，按艺兴的话来说就是，特别的不好。

不仅如此，在处理这段关系的过程中，这个李在承还把艺兴给卷了进去。他应该是先用艺兴的前途来威胁的英佑，英佑不愿把自己的朋友卷进来，于是只好就范。岂料英佑逃了出来，而这个李在承现在又威胁起艺兴来了。

可真是不识好歹啊。孙红雷这样想着，眼神愈发阴狠起来。在这个紧张危险的夜晚，他就仿佛一头被侵犯了领土的狮子，已处在了发作的边缘。

气氛依旧僵持，但很快门外就有了些动静。张艺兴透过房门的猫眼看了一下，跟着便干脆将立在玄关处的柜子推到门边，将门挡住，自己也拿了一件水晶摆件握在手里以防万一。

“怎么了？”孙红雷不解。

“李在承找人来了。我怕他撞门。”张艺兴回道。

孙红雷下意识握紧了手里的灭火器。眼下这个状况，他已经做好了准备下狠手，也准备好了对可能出现的任何情况负责，只要艺兴没事。不过，就在他刚准备有所动作时，楼下的警笛声就响了，警察很快上了楼，打破了这令人脊背发凉的僵持。

报警的人是住在张艺兴对门的邻居。这位邻居在向警察说明情况时，声称自己透过自家房门的猫眼看到了事件的全过程，并且认为这不是普通的纠纷，结果因为这段证词，所有人都被带去了警局问话。

问话的过程复杂又漫长。警察先向邻居询问了情况，又盘问了一遍孙红雷，最后便将全部注意力都集中在了事件三个主要当事人的身上。

盘问张艺兴的时间相当长，等他从询问室出来时，脚步已有些踉跄。孙红雷在警局接待处等他，等到他一步步走到自己跟前，便一把将人搂进了怀里。

尽管心里已经堆满了疑惑，男孩靠在他怀里，将头抵在他肩上，什么也没有说，孙红雷也就默契地沉默着。就这样，一直等到张艺兴在他怀里稍微放松了些，他才把人扶到了接待处的长椅上坐下。在将一杯水放在他手里后，自己才坐到了他的身旁。

波士顿的夜晚要比上海的安静许多。在这个不大的接待处里，他们并排坐着，延续之前的沉默。孙红雷憋了一肚子的话，却始终没有开口。他在等，等张艺兴自己做好准备，把该讲的都讲出来。

接待处墙上的挂表滴答滴答地响着，又过了一段时间，熟悉的声音响起了。

“我其实一直都在犹豫要不要把这件事告诉你。”张艺兴说，“在我们学校帮英佑请了律师，赢了诉讼后，我就以为事情已经过去了，就没再跟你说，可是没想到……”

话音戛然而止，张艺兴紧抿着双唇，别过头去。

孙红雷知道，现在已有太多的情绪压在张艺兴心里。他依然没有说什么，只是静静地守着，等待着，等男孩把话继续说下去。

“英佑他人特别好。”张艺兴说，“他原本有个很好的家庭，父母都是大学里搞研究工作的，但所有这些在他高中最后一年都破碎了。他父母出了车祸，都走了。那之后，他就和他姨妈姨父住在一起，他姨妈姨父对他也很好，但英佑跟我说过，他不想麻烦他们，所以一进伯克利，他就开始外面打工，到了大二，他就已经开始和业内合作项目了。

“也就是那时候，他遇到了一些韩国的艺术家和音乐人。他自己也是韩裔，就很容易和那些人走到一起。没过多久，他们就把他介绍给了李在承。他俩一开始还挺好的，可后来不知为什么李在承就越来越过分，开始折磨英佑。英佑对这人有感情，所以没能一开始就离开他，结果事情就像滚雪球一样变得越来越糟了。”

张艺兴长长叹了口气：“我们都努力过，找过警察，找过检察院，找过律师，最后终于赢了官司，可结果还是这样。就说今天吧，那个姓李的一会儿从这里出去依然会没事，我是真的……不知道该怎么办了。”

他说着说着眼眶就红了。从孙红雷的角度看去，他的眼里此时充斥着太多的情绪，时而光火，时而暗淡。这样的张艺兴让孙红雷心疼又担忧，他伸出手去，将男孩又拉进了怀里。

他搂着因为忧虑和紧张而身体僵硬的男孩，在他耳边轻声说：“没事了，哥哥会帮你把事情处理掉。”

男孩点了点头，将自己又往哥哥的怀里靠了靠。

问询结束后，孙红雷便带着两个孩子离开了警局。此时，警局外面的街道已被两拨车辆围了个水泄不通。李在承刚入警局后不久，他的手下就赶了过来。而在结束自己的问询部分后，孙红雷也打了电话，教人去查对方情况。这会儿，集团总助王迅已带着安保人员等在了外面，正准备向孙红雷汇报初步的调查结果。

他们走出警局的时候，刚好李在承也在律师的陪同下从里面往外走。擦肩而过的一瞬间便是刀光剑影，孙红雷瞥了一眼这个姓李的，而对方也毫不示弱地向他投去了玩味又不屑的目光。

孙红雷心头一凛，眼神愈发阴森起来。

这会儿，张艺兴见到王迅倒有点意外：“迅哥？你怎么来了？”

王迅依然乐呵呵的，像什么大事都没发生过一样，和张艺兴寒暄着：“嗐、我这不是这两天在波士顿办点事儿嘛，红雷哥一叫我，我就来了。艺兴啊，别苦着个脸了，有我们呢，事情都会解决的。”

张艺兴被这话安抚了不少，抿了抿嘴，点了点头。

“艺兴，去陪陪你朋友去。”孙红雷这时说，“我和你迅哥有点事儿要说。”

“好。”张艺兴会意地点点头，也没再多说，就拉着站在一旁的英佑，坐上了后面的另一辆车。

孙红雷和王迅也坐上了车。刚一关车门，他就收到了王迅投来的揶揄的目光：“红雷哥，不是我说你，你这嫉妒的眼神能不能控制控制啊。太明显了。” 

“我哪儿嫉妒了。”孙红雷反驳道，“不就是有点羡慕么。难得这孩子这么拼命地去保护一个人。”

“也难得有这么个孩子真拼了性命去保护艺兴。”王迅强调道，“我说的是这个。”

孙红雷看了看王迅，心照不宣地笑了。王迅说得没错，他的确是嫉妒有人这么拼命地保护艺兴，因为如果有机会，他一样会这么做。他又想起那个样貌好看的名叫英佑的男孩，不由得神情里流露出些许悲悯。

少倾，他问王迅：“查得怎么样了？”

“我正想跟你说这事儿呢。”王迅不免感慨，“你说这世界小不小，这个李在承就是韩国杜山集团总裁李成焕的小儿子。这家企业眼下正在竞标我们在韩国投资的几个综合体项目的商业开发与运营业务，前几轮表现都不错，但真没想到老总家里竟出了这么个败家儿子。”

“说具体点。”孙红雷敦促道。

“杜山是家族企业，到李成焕那里已经是第二代了。李成焕这人一辈子没什么污点，唯一遭人诟病的就是他那两段婚姻。据说原配生完长子后，一连生了三个女儿，就再没生出个儿子。眼看年老珠黄，李成焕就在外面找了别人。但好巧不巧的是，这人还没转正就因病去世了，留下了个私生子，被李成焕抱回了家。”

王迅顿了顿，继续道：“要说男人嘛，特别是事业有成的这种，找女人生儿子也无可厚非。但现在舆论风向变了，大众对他们这个阶层人的监督也越来越严格，李成焕这些年也就没少受外界诟病。他这人又特别好面子，坊间微词越多，他就越视这小儿子为人生污点，再加上这孩子又实在是个扶不起来的，李成焕估计也早就没耐性了。听说前段时间，他给了这小子一大笔钱，把他从继承人名单中给剔除了。”

“什么时候的事？”孙红雷问。

“好像就是去年年初的事。”

应该就是从那时起，李在承开始性情大变的。孙红雷这样想着，冷哼道：“也是真够没种的。”

他继而问王迅：“刨去李成焕的家庭因素，杜山在竞标中的表现怎样？”

“就目前来看，还是不错的，但最终结果还得看他们最后一轮的提案和报价。”王迅说，“不过说实话，他们的综合实力的确要比其他竞标企业强一些。”

“去找他们老板聊聊去。”孙红雷说，“都到这份儿上了，也不怕再多付出点代价。”

“这恐怕也算不上什么代价。”王迅倒是笑了，“听说李成焕早就想收拾这小子了，就是一直没找到合适机会。他要是知道干这件事能帮自己企业拿下这么一个大项目，估计高兴还来不及呢。”他边说边看向孙红雷，在收到孙红雷向他投去的目光后，会意地点了点头，“没问题，我明儿一早就飞首尔。”

“还有，”孙红雷补充道，“去查查这小子还有什么不干净的，这么能折腾，把柄少不了。”

“明白。”

不知从什么时候开始，外面下起了雨。围在警局前的车辆依然没有散去，路面上仍旧是黑压压的一片。和孙红雷聊过后，王迅就吩咐手下把车队带出去，可就在两人坐的车子将要发动时，车窗却传来了被敲击的声音。

深色挡风玻璃外，一名瘦瘦高高的男子正独自撑着一柄黑色大伞，站在雨里。

孙红雷盯着那名男子，男子也看着车里面的他。片刻后，男子脱下自己的外套，将它拿在手里，又将双手高高举起，顺时针转了一圈。

孙红雷看过后，将车窗摇下了一道缝。

“孙总，实在不好意思，今天得罪了。”男子中文极好，声音沉稳，语气诚恳，“我们少爷他不懂事，您大人不计小人过，就放他一马吧。”

孙红雷挑眉：“我放过他，他放过谁？”

男子马上道：“您今晚要是放过他，我们保证立刻就走，回韩国去，以后再也不见令弟。”

孙红雷冷笑一声：“那个孩子呢？”

“那个孩子？”男子面露难色，“不瞒您说，那孩子对于我们少爷来说是特别的。他是我们少爷现在唯一的寄托。孙总，您平时办的都是大事，这点小事，您就别操心了吧。”

说这些话时，男子站在车子外面的雨里。孙红雷看着，却只觉得自己和这人好像身处两个世界。他忽然想起前段时间在国内时听到的传闻。在那些传闻里，张艺兴被描述得极为不堪，他成了攀附富贵的小明星、屈从于成功男性淫威下的金丝雀，又或是雌伏于人下承欢的瘦马。那段时间，他虽然动用国内的人脉资源控制住了社交媒体上的舆论，甚至还让不少人在线下都闭了嘴，却总觉得有什么东西永远也封不住。

就好比在这件事里，除了他身边的人外，几乎所有人都在跟他说，这只是一件小事，一间微不足道的小事。那个名叫做英佑的、本该和艺兴一样有着大好前程的孩子，不过是一个男人的玩物。他不必为一件玩物操心，把它还回去，反倒还能帮助另一个男人排解积郁，赚上一份人情。

这游戏规则是他的世界里最常见的，他非常熟悉，但其中的逻辑，在他看来，却根本就是狗屁。

就好像听见什么天大的笑话一样，他在车中大笑起来。站在雨中的男子不知他为何而笑，只得神色紧张地站在原地，等待他的回应。

少时，他对车窗外的男子说：“你们少爷太没出息了。我给他两个选择，一是事业，二是玩具。他要是选前者，可以去我的别墅找我。他要是敢选后者，我保证半年内让他一无所有。”

车外的男子还没来得及回应，他就将车窗摇了上去。

车队旋即开拔，溅起的水花在积满了污水的路面上翻飞了一阵。


	3. 第三章

事情闹到这份儿上，张艺兴的宿舍再住下去也已经不安全了。车队开拔后，便向孙红雷在波士顿郊外的别墅驶去。这座别墅依山而建，四周有密林环绕，半径一公里内设有安保系统，长期有专人把手，是个既安全又隐秘的所在。当初来美国，孙红雷没想过要住进这栋别墅。张艺兴并不喜欢太大的房子，因为房子一大，他就总觉得自己会找不见哥哥。他们原本打算就这样在张艺兴的宿舍里窝着，平平静静地过日子，时时刻刻看着彼此，却没想到因为这件事，原本的计划都被打乱了，他们不得不住进了这里。

英佑的情况也不是很好。尽管已经不像之前那样害怕不安了，男孩仍然会时常责怪自己，责怪自己又被李在承找到，责怪自己把张艺兴又卷了进来。不过每当他说这些话时，张艺兴都会有点生气，他会一遍遍地告诉英佑，这不是你的错，是坏人的错，他们太过分了。

看着这两个孩子，孙红雷其实也挺心疼的。他承认，在看到张艺兴对另一个人这么上心的时候，自己会有些不舒服，但他心里更清楚，在这件事上，这两个孩子是竭尽了全力，相互扶持着才走到今天的，他原本可以为他们做得更多，把他们保护得更好，但实际做的却那样的少。

又过了一段时间，雨中的男子来到别墅，再次拜访了孙红雷。

“怎么就你一个人？”坐在会客厅里的皮质沙发上，孙红雷不满地看着站在自己面前的男子。

男子一脸讨好：“孙总，实在不好意思，我们少爷吩咐我来向您了解下具体条件，说这个弄不清，他没法选。”

“跟我谈条件？”孙红雷冷笑，“行，那我也不绕弯子：我们在东南亚的几个项目需要有人来做运营，他要是愿意，我们可以把这块业务给他，条件是离那两个孩子远远儿的。”

这的确是一个很诱人的条件，男子听过后有些喜出望外，他替自己主子连声答应，而后恭恭敬敬地便离开了别墅。

一周后，李在承造访了别墅。他是带着人来的，黑压压的车队在安保人员的注视下缓缓穿过密林，在离别墅不远的一片空旷场地上停了下来。李在承下车后，便与之前拜访过别墅的男子，以及几名手下一起经过安检，走进了别墅。

坐在会客厅里沙发上，孙红雷看着来人一步步走近自己，不知怎的思绪竟就有些飘远。

这个名叫李在承的男人，实际上有着一副相当俊朗的面容。他身材高挑，举止优雅，心思缜密，在任何情况下都能保持足够的冷静，就好像他及与他有关的一切都必须是完美的。孙红雷起初遇到他时，也以为自己这次是真遇上了个难搞的高人，但他很快就意识到，那些看上去的完美，不过是用晶莹剔透的砂子堆砌而成，即便累得再高也无济于事，因为到头来它还是会被他自己的狂妄、自卑与脆弱击碎。这就好像没出息人的一种通病，越没出息，越是如此。

“你说的条件是真的么？”李在承在见到孙红雷后这样问。他说的是韩语，造访过别墅的男子听到后，立即将其译成了中文。

孙红雷听完译文点了点头。

李在承想了想，而后说：“那好，我可以接受。”

话音刚落，孙红雷看着李在承的眼神就变得饶有兴致起来。时钟在会客厅的墙面上滴答滴答地响着，片刻后，孙红雷对面前这个男人说：“但是我现在又不想把这块业务交给你了。”

“你说什么？”李在承皱着眉。

就在这时，他的手机震了。李在承原本不想理会，但在他身边的男子拿过电话，小心翼翼地指了指来电显示后，他叹了口气，把电话接了起来。室内一下子安静下来，电话另一端的人似乎一直在说，而李在承则只是适时地应和着。随着通话的进行，他的神情也极富戏剧性地变化起来，震惊、怯懦、愤怒、绝望开始在男人的脸上轮番上演，一寸寸侵蚀他虚浮的完美。

等撂下电话，李在承的面目已有些狰狞。他恶狠狠地瞪着坐在对面沙发上的孙红雷，齿缝间挤出几个字：“是你，是你搞的鬼，对不对？”

然而，此时孙红雷看着他，就已像是在看一个被自己的恶作剧整蛊的蠢货了。就在刚刚，他收到了王迅的微信，上面写着“一切都在照计划进行”。

这始作俑者式的眼神终于激怒了李在承，他开始在会客厅里歇斯底里地踱起步来。少倾，他抄起一只红酒杯，将它砸碎，跟着以极快速度来到孙红雷跟前，将锋利的玻璃碎角抵在了他脖子上。别墅安保人员几乎同时做出反应，却出乎意料地被孙红雷给稳住了。

倚在皮质沙发的把手边，李在承俯下身，带着怒气在孙红雷耳边说：“我的人就在外面，信不信我今天就让你出不了这栋别墅？啊？！”

孙红雷有些厌倦笑了笑，将脖子向碎玻璃的另一侧歪了歪：“我劝你想清楚点。你在韩国散货和强迫未成年做皮肉生意的证据都在我们手里。我的人现在就在你父亲身边，你今天要敢动我，不用我们把证据交到韩国警方手里，你在这儿就得坐穿牢底。你要是听你父亲的乖乖回去，我保证让我的人现在就把东西交给老爷子，咱俩就此两清。”

这话说完，除了翻译的声音，屋里一片寂静。时间一分一秒地过去，李在承没有说话，孙红雷也没有。又过了一段时间，孙红雷感觉到抵在自己脖子上的冰凉渐渐消失，李在承收了手。

“我怎么知道你说的是不是真的？”李在承问。

“你觉得你还有的选吗？”孙红雷笑了笑，反问他。

波士顿的夏夜很安静。李在承灰头土脸地带人走后，孙红雷就让司机开车带他往市中心去了。他这时仍然不太安全，所以即使不愿意，他也还是带了几个人在身边。

张艺兴就读的学校附近有一片狭长的湿地，车子从那里经过，便有阵阵草香扑鼻而来。清淡的味道持续了一段时间后渐渐淡去，车子向前又开了几百米，随后拐进一片居住区，在一扇樱桃木门前停了下来。

在踏进那扇木门后，孙红雷就有些不自觉地加快了步伐。搬去上海后的这些年里，他从未如今晚这般的急切过，他一边沿着楼梯向上走，一边想着那间他来美国后就一直住着的小屋子。在那间小屋子里，有个男孩正为他担心着。

“快进来。”张艺兴在打开门，看到他的那一刻，眼眶就红了。可尽管如此，男孩仍旧冷静地走到他身后，把门锁好，把安全锁也一并栓上。

“没关系的，外面现在都是我的人，不用担心的。”

可即便他这样说，男孩依然执着地确认了门是否已经锁好。他看着，终归按捺不住心中的疼惜与思念，一把将男孩拉过来，紧紧拥在了怀里。

连续数周的紧张不安退去后，最好的慰藉就是去确认那个对于自己来说最重要的人，此时此刻就完好地待在自己面前。而在这样的时刻，似乎使用任何方法去确认都不为过。孙红雷很快就被张艺兴压着陷进了柔软的被褥，男孩疯了一般地用唇，用手，用任何可以使用的身体部位，确认着哥哥是完好地在自己这里的。然而看着这样的张艺兴，孙红雷却只觉得眼角有些酸涩。

他实在太累了，或许连张艺兴自己都没注意到，他已经很多天没睡好了，这让他在床上的每一个动作都显得十分疲惫。思念与爱意总是那样盛大而绵长，但这并不意味着他需要为此勉强自己。

就在张艺兴将要退去下身衣物，将自己主动奉上的时候，孙红雷终于忍不下去翻了个身，把他拥进了怀里。

“怎么了，哥？”男孩在他怀里诧异地看着他。

他安慰式地将吻落在张艺兴的额头，而后将他又圈得紧了些：“睡吧，你好些天都没睡好了。要是真想要我，不在这一时的。等你睡饱了，来精神了，什么时候想要，哥哥都陪着你。乖，听话，赶紧睡觉。”

“我可以的。”张艺兴执拗着，“哥想要的话，我可以的。”

孙红雷轻轻叹了口气：“你个傻孩子。我想要的你，一直是享受其中的你，不是逼着自己勉强自己的你。不只是这件事，任何事都是。”

听着这些话，张艺兴起初征愣了片刻，等明了其中含义后，他渐渐放松身体，安心地窝进了孙红雷的怀里。

两人最后还是默契地洗了澡，换了衣服，清清爽爽地窝进被窝里。波士顿初夏的夜晚还有微凉，这让他们有了很好的理由彼此贴得更近。孙红雷把刚刚在别墅的经过讲给了张艺兴听，虽然其中惊险的部分已经被他抹去，可剩下的男孩听着，还是感到了一阵担忧后怕。他靠在孙红雷怀里，紧紧搂着男人的腰，不自觉地湿了眼角。

半晌，他用指腹抹了抹那些半风干的泪痕，问出了这样一个问题：“我其实一直想不明白，这世界真的就是只属于一部分人的么？在这部分人眼中，男孩子、女孩子、小孩子又算什么呢？经历过这件事后，我确认自己很幸福，那是因为我幸运，我有哥哥，可其他人呢？我又能为他们做什么呢？”

寂静的夏夜里，男孩的声音并不大，他像是在问孙红雷，又像是在问他自己。

可孙红雷却有些痛苦地闭了闭眼。他太熟悉这个规则了，因为这么多年，他就是按照这个规则一步步爬上的金字塔顶端。这条路上曾有过多少的腐草与死骨，他都已经记不得了，可让他没想到的是，在他根基深厚、权重势要的今天，他却和艺兴一起经历了这样一件事。又因为他爱这个孩子，在经历这件事的时候，他不自觉地就抛弃了原先的视角，变得能够从艺兴的角度去看待事情，也最终因此看到了那些柔弱而坚强的人们所经历的苦难。

是啊，他能做些什么呢？他的艺兴又能做些什么呢？

“去创作吧。”他对张艺兴说，“把你所思所想都写成歌，去鼓励那些你想要支持的人们。这世界从不缺乏一模一样的声音，但它需要点不一样的。”

男孩看着他，有那么一瞬间眼底闪出了光亮。

“我知道了。”他说，“我会的。”

杜山集团最终还是赢得了竞标项目。李成焕在拿到证据后一度犹豫过，却不料自己小儿子的事最后还是被捅到了媒体那里。当王迅在竞标结果发布前夕，打电话要他看手机里的社会新闻时，他就明白了这一切究竟意味着什么。输掉一个扶不起来的小儿子，却能赢得一项利润颇丰的业务，这并不算是什么赔本的买卖，于是李在承回国后没多久，他就亲手把这个败家子交到了警察手里。

英佑后来和姨妈姨父一家移民去了澳大利亚。李在承的手下拜访孙红雷别墅的当天，他就被护送着回到了巴尔的摩的姨妈家里。姨妈和姨父因为孩子都在澳洲工作，本就有移民打算，加上担心英佑一个人在美国不安全，最后决定还是带着英佑一起走。

来到澳大利亚后，全新的生活环境让英佑得以继续去做自己喜欢的事。他被伯克利破格允许远程完成学业，毕业后进入澳洲当地的音乐行业工作，并且很快成为了业内小有名气的编曲和音乐制作人。他从未避讳提起自己从前的遭遇，甚至还在尽己所能地帮助陷入类似境况的人们摆脱困境。久而久之，他的身边也聚集了越来越多接受他，欣赏他的人们。

事情过去的第二年，孙红雷在微信上收到了一张照片。那时，张艺兴已从学校毕业，开始了国内的发展。尽管忙碌，他还是保持着与英佑的联系，而那张照片就是英佑发给他，他又转发给孙红雷的。

那是一张夏天拍的全家福，背景是墨尔本夕阳下的海滩。照片中有英佑的姨妈姨父、姨妈姨父家的哥哥和姐姐，还有一个他们不认识的，却站在了英佑身边的男人。

“那个人叫李宰夏，英佑说是他妈妈以前做研究时的后辈，一个对他很好的哥哥。我查过了，是墨尔本大学新任的人文学院院长，亚洲研究方面的专家。”

在发完这条微信后，张艺兴又跟了一条：“可是，哥，我怎么还是觉得心里不踏实啊。你以前说过的，身份地位代表不了一个人的品行。”

看到这条微信，孙红雷轻轻笑了笑，语音回复道：“艺兴，你不用这么担心的，也不用想着怎么去验证一个你不认识的人是不是靠谱。你应该相信你的朋友。他现在工作上小有成绩，未来还有可能发展得更好，这就够了。一个人经历了这么多，不管怎样都会有所成长。你应该相信他，相信他现在已经知道自己想要什么和需要什么了。要是还不放心，你应该注意的也是他现在成长成了一个怎样的人，这比谁会陪在他身边重要多了。”

过了一会儿，微信提示音响了：“我知道了。就是去守望，对吧？就像哥哥对我这样。”

他挑了挑眉，打字回道：“可不许比我做的多，不然我会吃醋的。”

对话框里很快又蹦出一条语音：“哎呦喂，哥啊，你在我朋友这件事上吃的醋还不够多啊。好啦，放心啦，我一定会花更多的时间来守望你的。咱家醋坛子要是打翻了，不还得我收拾么。乖啦。”


End file.
